The Magic Coins
The Magic Coins is the tenth story arc of Season One of My Little Pony 'n Friends. Synopsis Part One Megan, Danny, Molly, and their Pony friends are enjoying a picnic near a pool fed by a number of waterfalls, with Danny seeming somewhat glum about all the water. The Sea Ponies try to demonstrate the fun of their watery environment, only to uncover a chest at the bottom of the pool. They bring it to the surface, and it proves to be full of coins covered in strange symbols. The Ponies soon turn their attention to a game of volleyball using one of Fizzy's bubbles. When Fizzy wishes for larger, stronger bubbles while stepping on a coin, it vanishes, and Fizzy's desire is granted. Unfortunately, several of the larger bubbles envelop Molly and carry her away, forcing Megan and Wind Whistler to make a rescue. Baby Lickety Split later wishes for more food while stepping on a coin, exposing their magical nature to the ponies. Unfortunately, when a rainstorm threatens to ruin the picnic, Baby Lickety Split's next wish is for it not to rain again. Over the course of weeks, Ponyland begins to dry out, and the supply of coins has dwindled down to three incapable of reversing the wish. Desperate to save their home, Megan and the ponies go to see the Moochick, only to find the baby Sea Ponies stranded in a dried-up pool. Part Two With the Sea Ponies in dire need of water, Megan sends her siblings and several ponies to take care of them while the rest of the party continues to the Moochick's dwelling. After some research, the Moochick determines that the coins were the property of Niblick, a Troll of infamous nastiness even for one of his species. As Niblick is the only one capable of reversing the wishes made by the ponies, Megan's group sets out across the Dune Desert to reach Niblick's lair near crimson cavern. As Molly and Danny's group search in vain for water, Megan's party finds its own supply running low, though they fortunately are able to extract some from crystalline cacti. Megan's party eventually encounters a strange, impish being named Puck, who offers to guide them to Niblick's lair. Galaxy, who has been sensing pursuit, is proved right as a pack of goblins attack, forcing Megan to use one of the last coins to drive them off. Arriving at Niblick's lair the following day, the party watches as he forces a prince to surrender his crown in order to cross Niblick's bridge. Megan and the others attempt to follow, but when Niblick learns that they've used up his coins, he raises the bridge and leaves the ponies, Megan, Spike, and Puck hanging from it above a great chasm. Part Three Seeking to placate an angry Niblick, Megan suggests that she and her friends will retrieve a treasure for him equal in value to the coins. Wind Whistler suggests that they will find an even better treasure, though Megan adds that they will do so only if Niblick agrees to reverse their wishes. The greedy Troll agrees, and with some advice from Puck the party splits up in search of three treasures. Spike's party goes to the Haunted Garden, and manage to retrieve the Golden Rose despite a guard of hedge animals. Unfortunately, Niblick proves allergic to the rare bloom, and is less than pleased when Puck's party arrives with the Emerald Idol from the City of the Ancients only for it to shatter. Megan, Wind Whistler, and Fizzy travel to Fire Mountain in an attempt to recover an immense ruby known as the Heart of Fire. Fizzy encases it in a bubble that Megan and Wind Whistler try to retrieve, but the updrafts from the volcanic crater interfere with Wind Whistler's flying ability. The pair end up on a ledge, which soon begins to crumble, threatening to drop them into the magma below. Part Four Using their second-to-last coin, Megan makes herself and Wind Whistler temporarily light as feathers, and they are able to escape the crater safely. Unfortunately their efforts prove vain, as Niblick has a plentiful store of gems. Having been disappointed three times, Niblick orders the group to leave if they value their lives. Defeated, the group is led home by Puck; back at Paradise Estate, the Ponies have run out of water for the baby Sea Ponies. When Baby Lofty goes out searching, she drops a pitcher, and its broken fragments intensify the sunlight and start a fire in the dry and desolate Ponyland. Arriving in time to see their friends trying to fight the fire and preparing to evacuate Dream Valley, Megan and her friends try to help. After the last coin-bearing the image of clasped hands-fails to neutralize the blaze, Wind Whistler saves Megan from the smoke. Inspired by Wind Whistler's actions and words, Megan has Whizzer fly her back to Niblick, and uses the last coin to wish for a friend for the Troll. Happy to have company, the surly Niblick honors his bargain and undoes the other wish effects, allowing rain to fall on Ponyville. Characters Heroes *Humans **Megan Williams **Molly **Danny *Ponies **Earth Ponies **Pegasi **Sea Ponies **Unicorns *Spike *Moochick *Puck Neutral *Niblick *Prince **Unicorn stallion *Niblick's friend *Goblins Songs *Oh For a Rainy Day *Let a Song Carry You Along *What Do You Give to a Troll? *Friends Category:Season One Category:The Magic Coins